Mass Effect Unbelievable Discovery
by Merlin's Pheonix
Summary: Alex Guston a scientist working on the Normandy SR2 discovers anomalous reading on a planet. Investigating further this technology is over 40,000,000 years. How could the Reapers have missed it? Alex Guston will be digging right down to core of this.


Mass Effect – Fan Fiction

Chapter 01

I'm thankful that I was able to survive the attack on the Citadel when the Geth attacked, one would think that a person could only have to endure one horrendous event in their lives, so when I joined Cerberus thinking that I could do more good for humanity than being stuck on the Citadel, blocked by all those damn politics in my mind it was the right choice. Then I get kidnapped by those damn Collectors and almost lost my life again just so those damn freaks of nature could create a human Reaper? Who says that life isn't interesting hmm?

My name is Alex Guston and this is my storey.

I was assigned to a scientific unit of Cerberus, so for two years I went from planet to planet searching possible Prothean dig sites for technology that would give humanity an edge over the other races of the galaxy.

I was then transferred to the Normandy SR-2 as a research assistant, but in the end all I did was man one of the ships system analysis consoles scanning all planets for possible Prothean ruins. I had the privilege of working under Lieutenant Commander Shepard, the saviour of the Citadel that put an end to Saren Arterius' plans of conquering the Citadel with the Geth.

While we passed through the Schwarzschild system in the Hawking Eta Cluster on our way to collect the Reaper IFF in the Thorne system, my station picked up an anomaly deep within the planet Etamis' crust, it didn't have the energy signature of a Prothean installation, (ok well I had tweaked my station, as I had done on my previous ship, so it was definitely detecting some sort of ancient technology, my modifications could detect the faintest traces of any kind of technology even those not completely based on mass effect technology, no wonder I was able to find nearly twenty Prothean installations on worlds that the Council had scanned and reported that they found nothing, can you believe it? Nothing!

We uncovered a great deal of information about the Protheans but nothing on weaponry, but a few things on biotics and mass effect shielding.)

I wanted to inform Commander Shepard immediately about my findings but he had already left the Normandy and boarded the derelict Reaper.

I continued studying the scans of the planet for another two hours as we waited for Commander Shepard to return from acquiring the Reaper IFF from the Cerberus team investigating the derelict Reaper ship.

I discovered that the readings from the planet were from some sort of ancient technology (definitely NOT Prothean), they were partly mass effect based and some other kind of technology my station could not decipher. Furthering my investigation I discovered an interesting detail, this tech predated the Protheans by at least twenty million years maybe more.

"Everybody hold on, we got to make an emergency pickup. The Commander is under attack, and the Reaper has started to descend into the planet." Jokers' voice echoed over the intercom, making me break my concentration from the scans.

Joker is our pilot, sarcastic as hell but there is no pilot better in the whole damn galaxy. Joker made the pickup in astonishing time, saving the Commander and his team.

I watched as Commander Shepard walk past with Mordin Solus, and Garrus Vakarian as they carried a disabled Geth unit. They headed towards the briefing room.

A half an hour later when they had finished their meeting I headed towards the briefing room data pad in hand I entered and approached the Commander.

"Commander Shepard? Hope I'm not intruding?"

"Not at all Alex, how can I help?"

"Well sir I may have found something on Etamis. When we entered the system my station picked up an anomalous reading deep within the planets crust about two kilometres deep, and while you were recovering the IFF I had the chance to investigate further." Handing over the data pad I had in my hand to him.

Commander Shepard took the data pad and read my findings.

"Are you sure about this Alex?" he asked me as he lowering the data pad.

"Yes sir, I am. I believe this anomaly predates the Protheans by at least twenty to forty million years, there were signs that Etamis was occupied by an advanced space faring race at least that most probably got wiped out by the Reapers during that cycles mass extinction roughly four to eight hundred cycles ago, if you take into account that they eradicate all advanced live in the galaxy every fifty thousand years, perhaps that is why the Reaper was in this cluster to discover this bunker, also the reason why it was 'killed'. This species possibly tried to protect at least one of its institutes from the Reaper annihilation, discovering a Reaper scouting party scanning all planets in the Hawking Eta Cluster searching for any life signs of their species they fire an advanced and amazingly deadly mass accelerator weapon if you take a look at the Great Rift Valley on Klendagon where the round 'grazed' the planet and continued ending up who knows where. Killing only one of the Reaper scouts in the process and sending the rest of the scouting party to investigate where the shot was fired from, saving the institute from being discovered.

I'm just amazed that they were able to hide the bunker well enough from the Reapers to have not discovered it and destroy it in roughly eight hundred cycles."

"Well if you are correct and the bunker is still operational we might be able to gather some useful information about the species that occupied the planet, maybe even get some technology that could help in fighting the Collectors and the Reapers. I'll assemble a team to go down there, have EDI help you out with scanning the planet we need to find a way down there. I'll inform Joker to get us to Etamis immediately." Commander Shepard stated handing back my data pad.

"Yes sir, I'll get on it right away." I saluted the Commander and left the briefing room.

Sitting down at my station again I call EDI our artificial intelligence.

"EDI I need your assistance please."

"How may I assist you Mr. Guston?" EDI inquired as 'her' hologram appeared next to my station, we call EDI a 'her' because well... she has a female voice.

"I need you to scan the area around these co-ordinates on Etamis; I need to find out if there are any entrances to the bunker that I discovered?"

"Certainly, it will take me roughly two hours to do an in-depth scan of the area Mr. Guston once we arrive at the planet, I will notify you when I have finished."

"Thank you EDI." As 'her' hologram disappeared from my station I really couldn't help but think for an AI 'she' really isn't such a bad 'thing' for lack of a better word.

Standing from my station I decide that I'm heading to the mess hall to grab some chow, maybe catch up on some for the reports that I have neglected as it would take us an hour to get to Etamis and an additional two hours for EDI to run the scans, oh how I hate paper work.


End file.
